


Every day now

by Orban



Series: Through their eyes [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orban/pseuds/Orban
Summary: Reyes misses Ryder and wonders when she will come back.





	Every day now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this text to illustrate the screenshot below.  
> Last revised on: may 31, 2017 with the help of Runningondreams.

The sound of laughter drifted up from the room below, making him feel alone in his quarter. As days passed by, he couldn’t fill the vacuum created by her absence. No more coded messages about the Pathfinder… about her – from her. She was gone and everything was darkness.

_It shouldn’t have to hurt that way._

Trying to tell himself he didn’t care, he knew he couldn’t repress and deny his feelings. She was the light and her love, purging his soul, has been making him a better man.

There was a time when he was selfish, only his survival mattered, forcing him to lie and steal and even to kill. He had always been good with words, and his slight Chilean accent was an indisputable charm. Yes, there was a time when he was busy only with his own life… until he met her in a bar on a toxic planet across the depths of space. Such a delicious surprise and a most charming interlude, the game would be enjoyable, it would be easy to use her… How much he was wrong. She played with him without difficulty, flirting as much as he did, fully aware of his plan. He took her lips that evening while she took his heart. Love was a danger he was willing to confront, something deep inside said she was worth it.

She wasn’t on Kadara anymore.

_I saw you’re not so tough. You fought the Law of Kadara Port to improve life for the exiles. I’m done here, now it’s up to you to make it a safe place for everyone. _Her last words rang in his thoughts; they sounded like a farewell, as if she would never come back.__

____

____

_Do it with me. _He had been about to ask her to stay but he had changed his mind; she was the one who could change everything between the Initiative and the exiles, he had to let her go, he will rule Kadara and make it stay theirs.__

____

____

He ended up typing on his omnitool, listening to the music he brought from the Milky Way and he longed to enclose her in his arms. His eyes, lingering the couch she used to sit on, focused on a bottle of Alesa; it would be his only friend tonight.

Laughter again drifted up from the room, how long will he wait before hearing her laugh again? He was certainly a fool to think she would love a man like him.

“You’re thinking of her. Again.” Keema Dohrgun entered the room, she wanted to talk business, to hear the new directions the Charlatan had chosen.

“Yes, Keema, I‘m thinking of her.” He shook his head as he said again the same answer. He thought of her every day now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
